Keeping Up With Skourt
by ButchHeartButtercup
Summary: This story is about Scott Disick and Kourtney Kardashian's third pregnancy. It is my way of how things happen; how she tells Scott she is pregnant and so on- a work of nothing but fiction. I mean.. Who doesn't love Lord Disick? :D


**_Hey guys. Review and Vote please! :) _**

**_.. and remember to keep watching keeping up with the kardashians :D_**

* * *

''Hey Kourtney,'' My brother Rob Kardashian greeted me as he walked into the Kitchen in his workout shorts. I forced myself to not cringe my nose at the sight of him sweating like a pig and smiled at him. ''Hey Rob.''

''Where's Scott?'' He questioned as he pulled the door of the refrigerator open. He pulled out a water bottle, before he kicked the door close behind him as he rounded the Kitchen counter and sat right in front of me. I couldn't help but wonder how my mother, Kris Jenner, would react if she saw Rob sweating in her Kitchen. She'd scold him, that was for sure.

''I don't know,'' I answered him. ''He was just right here..''

Just then my handsome man walked in. I was never ashamed to ogle Scott in front of people since he was my man, and I had the right to ogle him whenever I wanted. He was my baby daddy.

Scott looked breathtaking in his casual attire. He was wearing a plain tee with a pair of shorts, but even then he managed to look so tempting, that I wanted to jump his bones right there and then. He ran his fingers through his gorgeous brown hair before his mesmerizing blue eyes met mine. For a minute everything around us seemed to disappear- and it surprised me that even after being years together, he still managed to have the same affect on me.

He then looked over at my brother with his smirk. ''Yo Bob.''

I rolled my eyes at the two men with a smile as they greeted themselves with kisses on both cheeks. The bromance that they shared was amusing but sometimes very annoying. Nonetheless, I still loved both the idiots very much.

''Scott, Rob's sweating like a pig and you're hugging him.''

Scott only shrugged at me in response as he wrapped his arm around Rob's shoulder and the both of them engaged into a conversation. It was then that I realized that Penelope and Mason were nowhere in sight.

I hurried out of my mother's Kitchen to see where my kids were. I could just not help but be worried about my kids all the time, and it mostly made Scott laugh at me. He thought I was always being paranoid for no reason. Thankfully, I didn't have to wonder around much since I spotted them almost immediately in the living room.

Penelope and North both sat in my sister, Kim Kardashian's lap as she stroked their hair. Mason was sat on the floor as he looked up at Kim and told her about something. It did my heart good as I stared at my sister- she had come a long way and I was honestly glad that she had met Kanye. Kim had her priorities set straight in her life now.

''There you guys are,'' I drawled with a smile as I neared them. ''Mommy has been looking around for you two.''

Kim rolled her eyes at me. ''Typical Kourt. You need to stop being so paranoid. Your kids need some quality aunt time. You know?''

''Yeah, yeah.'' I responded as I picked up North in my arms.

My niece was so adorable- I just wanted to smother her with kisses every-time I visited. North West was another blessing to our family, like Mason and Penelope. It felt wonderful to know that our family was slowly expanding.

''Do you know she peed on Kanye again last night?'' Kim chuckled as she stared at her daughter in my arms. ''He was like, 'Why does she always pee when she sleeps next to me',''

I couldn't help but chuckle back. ''That's the price that he has to pay for being a father to this angel.''

Little North seemed to understand my words since she giggled at me. Penelope started thrashing in Kim's arms and for a moment I thought she was jealous of the attention that North was getting but my two-year old daughter seemed to be staring at something behind me. As I turned around I saw the source of my daughter's restlessness- Scott.

Penelope forcefully crawled out of Kim's lap, before running as fast as her little legs could carry her- towards her father. Scott picked almost immediately as she reached him and threw her up in the air before catching her in his arms again. ''Did P miss Daddy?'' He questioned her and almost as if she understood, Penelope nodded back almost immediately.

Scott chuckled before he kissed her on her cheek. Mason didn't seem to like the fact that his sister was getting all the attention since he ran towards his father too, demanding attention. ''Dad!'' He yelled at Scott with his arms on his hips.

''Yes, Mase?''

Mason raised his arms- as a sign of telling his father to pick him up as well.

''But Mason, you're a big boy now-''

''No.'' Our four old son responded stubbornly.

Scott rolled his eyes at our son with a smile before he walked towards Kim and I. He set Penelope back in Kim's lap, before picking Mason up. He sat Mason beside Kim as well. I watched as he then grabbed North out of my arms and set her down in Kim's lap as well. He then sat down in the other sofa, before pulling me onto his lap.

''How about only Mommy gets to sit on Daddy?'' Scott told Mason as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't even believe how good of a father Scott was. He was the perfect father to our kids. I turned around in his lap- facing him. Scott smiled at me, before his piercing blue eyes trailed down to my lips.

Almost on instinct his own lips parted in anticipation at the sight of mine. Up this close- I could make out each detail of his face. His stunning blue eyes framed with those long eyelashes, his stubble that sometimes made my face itch when he rubbed it with mine, his full lips that were so tempting it was unbelievable and all the other perfect features that made up Scott's face.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Scott leaned forward and planted his lips on mine. Like all the other times, fireworks exploded inside my head- pulling me closer to him. His lips were sinful, they were so soft, so moist.. and so very addicting. His arms tightened around my small frame as he pulled me closer against him. Our mouths moved against each-other in perfect sync before he bit into my lower lip, demanding entrance, which I gladly granted him as his tongue tangled with mine.

It wasn't until a ball hit the back of my head that I pulled away from my boyfriend with a groan. ''What the hell?''

''Get a room.'' Kim responded.

''Where did you even get a ball?''

''That's for me to know, and for you to find out, honey.''

I could only raise my eyebrow at her in reply as Scott buried his head in the crook of my neck with a groan- frustrated that Kim had interrupted, and I couldn't help but feel the same way. We really needed to head home.


End file.
